The invention relates to a device for trimming the top edge, bottom edge and opening edge of a printed product, such as a newspaper, magazine, brochure or parts thereof, which printed product is transported through a cutting region of a connected cutting unit in a closed clamp of a synchronously driven conveying apparatus.
A device of the abovementioned type is disclosed by Published International Patent Application No. WO 96/34724. The clamps, which are fastened to circulating drawing means, can only be held with great complexity in a stable cutting position for precise trimming of the printed products, and a relatively large amount of space is required for installing the known device.